


Nathan's News

by smilexdarling



Series: Living the Dream [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's son realizes something pretty big about himself. Now all he has to do is tell his dads...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan's News

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very brief mention of porn, nothing graphic, just fyi.
> 
> Also, Kurt= Papa, Blaine= Dad.

Nathan walks home from school, just as he always does, with his sister Ellie in tow. This time however, instead of chatting with her, he’s quiet and focused on the sidewalk as they make their trek home. Ellie doesn’t notice because she has apparently had a wonderful day, thanks in no small part to the fact that she got a speaking role in their school’s fall musical, and has been going on about it since the moment he met up with her out on the front steps after school. 

She’s auditioned each time their school has put on a musical or play and she’s only ever made it into the chorus or gotten a walk on role, but now, as a sophomore, she’s finally getting her chance to shine. He thinks she mentioned that she’s only got a few lines but it’s still better than nothing. He’s proud of her and so happy that she’s happy, but honestly he’s having a hard time focusing because something has been bothering him. He thinks it all started a few weeks ago, just before school began, when he and his friend Aaron had been in his living room watching a movie. 

It was one of the last few days before school started, before Nathan was finally going to be a senior and, while he was beyond excited to finally be at the top of the food chain, he was going to miss sleeping in and having his days free to hang out with friends. Aaron in particular. 

Aaron had transferred to their school at the beginning of their junior year and he and Nathan had had a few classes together and hit it off immediately. Now, Nathan couldn’t imagine what life was like before he’d had Aaron in his life. They just clicked in every way, from their mutual love of all things sports to the fact that they were both allergic to gluten. Nathan had of course had friends before Aaron, and still had other friends, but he never connected so easily and quickly to someone before and he hoped that their friendship would be one that lasted. Like his dad and Uncle Sam. 

The strange thing was that, while they were taking refuge from the extreme heat wave that had overtaken New York that August afternoon by hunkering down and marathoning all eight Harry Potter movies, Nathan had caught Aaron staring at him, several times. 

The third time it happens, Nathan says, “What? Do I have something gross on my face?” 

Aaron turns away with a shake of his head but Nathan notices his cheeks look a bit flushed. He asks if Aaron is hot and wants him to adjust the temperature but he just shrugs so Nathan goes back to watching the movie. He doesn’t catch Aaron staring anymore after that and once they finish the fourth movie, it’s time for Aaron to go pick up his brothers from day camp. Nathan walks him to the door and it’s during their goodbye hug that things get even more confusing. 

Aaron holds on longer than he normally does and he even gives a gentle squeeze before letting go. Nathan has no problem with the extra affection, it just seems kind of random. What further confuses him is the fact that he feels sad that the hug doesn’t last longer. He also notices for the first time how much Aaron’s arms have bulked up since they both started working out in preparation for football and how nice they feel wrapped around him. Weird. Must be the heat. 

Aaron gives him a shy little smile and a wave before he walks out leaving Nathan standing there unsure of what just happened and how to interpret — any of it. 

He manages to push it all to the back of his mind for a few weeks or so, busy with school starting up and football practice and helping Ellie rehearse her lines five thousand times, but a few other instances occur and it’s getting harder to ignore the change in Aaron’s actions and his subsequent feelings about them. They’re mostly little things, like Aaron smiling at him fondly at random moments throughout the day or throwing his arm around Nathan’s shoulders more often as they walk down the halls together. It probably doesn’t mean anything on Aaron’s part, they have always been tactile (he got that gene from his dad), but Nathan doesn’t understand what his reaction to Aaron’s smiles and touches mean anymore. 

Today, Nathan can’t ignore it any longer because, as Ellie continues talking about her day, Nathan thinks about how Aaron had done that stereotypical teen romance move where he wiped a smudge of food off of Nathan’s face at lunch, and Nathan definitely got a squirmy feeling in his stomach when it happened. He just felt different. Like he didn’t want Aaron to stop smiling at him and sometimes he felt overcome with the urge to run his fingers through Aaron’s short, dark hair or maybe even pull him in for a ki— oh. Well, huh. Nathan stops in the middle of the sidewalk.

How did he not see this before? He totally has feelings for his best friend. Wait, does that mean he’s gay? No, no, he definitely still finds girls attractive and pretty much always has so what does that mean? Maybe it’s just a fluke kind of thing that’ll pass in a few weeks because he’s pretty sure he’s never felt this way about guys before. Unless you count his obsession with Idris Elba, or how he always checks out football players’ butts in their uniforms, but c’mon who can’t appreciate a great butt, or how one time he stumbled across gay porn and didn’t scramble to click out of it… Okay, yeah, he definitely likes guys. Wow he’s been obtuse. This is a pretty big revelation and he should probably do some research when he gets home and—

“Yo, bro! Earth to Nath-oney,” Ellie says as she waves her hands around like a lunatic to get his attention. 

“Oh, uh, what?” he asks, snapping back to present. 

“You just sort of stopped walking and wouldn’t answer me. What’s up?” Ellie’s face is concerned as she looks him over trying to figure out what’s wrong. She looks so much like Papa when she has ‘concerned face’. It’d be cute if it weren’t so creepily identical to his. 

Nathan assures her he’s alright and they continue home. That night, after dinner has been had and the dishes have been loaded and homework has been completed, Nathan declines the offer to join his family in watching TV so that he can google some things by himself in his room. 

And after reading through lots of websites and forums and watching some YouTube videos, Nathan has come to a conclusion. He’s bisexual. He actually feels really good about it, although still kind of dumb for not realizing it sooner, but better late than never he supposes. Papa sometimes jokes about how clueless Dad can be so maybe he got that gene from him too. One thing is for sure, lots of things suddenly make more sense about how he’s felt in the past and how he feels now about Aaron, which he will figure out how to deal with at some point, but first he has to figure out how to tell his dads. 

Obviously, they’re gay so they are accepting and supportive of this kind of stuff, but he hasn’t ever heard them talk about bisexual-related topics specifically before and according to his research some people don’t believe it’s even a real thing (which is like, seriously?) and he isn’t entirely sure where his parents fall on that issue. As silly as it may be, he’s nervous about telling them. He also isn’t sure how to just casually bring something like this up. When he’s talked about crushes in the past they were always girls and that combined with the fact that he’s only ever dated girls means his dads probably assume he’s straight. 

Nathan stays up way past his usual bedtime brainstorming ideas about how to come out, something he never thought he’d have to do. 

* * *

So far all he knows is that he wants to do it sometime when it’ll just be him and his dads, and Ellie presents him with the perfect opportunity when she asks at dinner on Tuesday if she can sleep over at her friend’s house that Friday night and gets the go ahead. Thanks El, the plan is officially in motion. 

* * *

He can’t remember the last time he felt this nervous. All week he’s been slowly getting more and more anxious leading up to today, Friday, the day he’s going to come out to his dads. Logically, he knows it is ridiculous to get this worked up over it because he knows his parents love him and always will, but still. Maybe he should just wait, after all. No. He can’t keep it in any longer. He’s always been terrible at keeping big secrets and this is one of the biggest he’s ever had to keep and he doesn’t want to bottle it up any longer than he has to. Plus, people have definitely noticed something is up with him. 

On Wednesday he wasn’t very talkative at school, too busy trying to decide if he should plan out a speech to come out or just wing it, and his friends had noticed. Aaron even offered to go spend the whole afternoon after school at The Museum of Modern Art to cheer him up since he knows Nathan loves that place. Nathan had turned him down since they both had too much homework that day but the fact that he had been willing to spend hours looking at art when it wasn’t really his favorite activity just to make Nathan happy did not help his crush issue one bit. 

By Thursday his dads had noticed he was quieter than usual and kind of jumpy and they both asked if he was feeling okay. He assured them he was fine but honestly, he wasn’t. He knows waiting a week isn’t that long of a time compared to how long some people wait to come out but he hates keeping things from his dads, especially important things. They’ve always been close and it just feels wrong for them to not know this about him. 

Now it’s the big day, and Nathan is starving since he hadn’t been able to eat much for breakfast or lunch with his nerves going haywire, and his hands shake as he sets the table for dinner. He knows it’ll feel so much better once it’s over and done with. He just really hopes they’re okay with it. 

Papa announces, “Alright, dinner is served, my loves,” as he places the dish of lasagna on the dinner table with a flourish. 

Dad, who had been feeding Honey (the cat), scratches her chin one last time before he takes his place at the table and they all begin eating. 

They talk about their days and Dad shares a funny anecdote about one of his students involving a mishap with a xylophone which prompts a conversation about someone named Becky who they went to high school with and who apparently had a vendetta against xylophones. Papa not so smoothly segues onto the topic of fabric he needs to buy for his new collection and how he’s worried about the cost but Dad just shrugs, saying he shouldn’t worry about it. And as usual, they start in on the same conversation they’ve had a million and one times about how Dad needs to be more conscientious with money and Papa needs to loosen up a little. It’s such an old argument and they don’t actually take it seriously anymore so there is no heat behind any of their words. Nathan gets lost in the familiarity of it and in eating the awesome lasagna that Papa really should make more often, and he almost forgets that he has a plan. 

The conversation has lulled so he clears his throat. They both look at him, but he keeps his eyes trained on his plate and blushes. “I had something I wanted to tell you. It’s not a big deal, well it kind of is, but not— I don’t know. Anyway, I uh, realized something recently. About myself. And I wanted to talk to you about it because I feel like you should know but also because you can probably relate, sort of, and it’d be cool to talk to people who get it so… yeah,” he trails off. Dad reaches over to pat his shoulder.

“It’s okay, buddy, you can tell us,” he says. Nathan looks up and immediately relaxes, seeing the warmth and love in his Dad’s eyes. The same thing is reflected in his Papa’s eyes when he chances a look over at him and he gets a slight nod to continue. 

He takes a deep breath and says, “I think I’m— well no, I am bisexual. I just figured it out recently and I felt like I should tell you and I hope that you’re okay with it because I’m obviously still me but I don’t know how you feel about bisexuality exactly and I read that some people, even in the LGBT community, are really against it or don’t believe it’s real and I hope you aren’t like that but if you are then I don’t know what —“ 

“Whoa, sweetheart, take breath. It’s okay, just slow down,” Papa says as he takes a hold of Nathan’s hand and strokes his hair soothingly. He stops and breathes. 

He’s embarrassed, he didn’t intend to go off like that or lose his cool. He wanted this to be a mellow conversation and he went and messed it up. Great, good going. Papa keeps stroking his hair until his breathing evens out again and Dad refills his glass of water and asks him to take a sip. 

They both share a look of worry, and for a second Nathan thinks they actually might not be okay with this, but then Dad says, “Nate, we love you. We always have and we always will, no matter what. Try and take another drink, there you go, and of course we believe in bisexuality. If that’s the word you feel most comfortable with to describe yourself then that’s great and we support you one hundred percent, right Kurt?” 

Papa nods but his brow is a little furrowed, “Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Nothing. I didn’t always believe in being bi, as stupid as it sounds now, but I wasn’t very well informed back when I was your age. It took coming to New York and meeting so many new people for me to realize how hurtful my opinions on the matter were and how ignorant I was being. But Nathan, of course it’s real. All it takes to make it real is that you feel it, and nothing anyone else says can ever change that or take it away from you. I’m so proud of you. And thank you for telling us.” 

He hadn’t expected that exact response but it’s still wonderful and he’ll take it. He’s out, he did it, his dads still love and accept him, and he suddenly really needs to cry. His chin wobbles enough for his dads to see and they both instantly wrap him up in a tight hug, which is slightly awkward considering they’re still crowded around the table, but it’s perfect and he loves them so much. They stay that way until he’s cried himself out and they relocate to the couch in the living room to decompress. 

They decide to watch TV but they only get a few minutes in before Papa starts getting squirmy. Dad laughs when he finally manages to knock over an empty cup on the coffee table and asks, “Something you’d like to say, my darling?” 

Papa huffs and blurts out, “I’m sorry but I have to ask,” he turns and looks at Nathan, “what made you come to this realization? Anything… in particular?” 

Dad chuckles at Papa’s attempt at being nonchalant. Nathan ducks his head and says, “Well, you know Aaron?” Papa literally squeals and claps his hands delightedly. 

“Oh I knew it! I knew, I knew it, I knew it. Didn’t I know it, Blaine? I knew that boy was totally making heart eyes at Nathan the last time he was here. And I’m no expert on straight guy interaction but I don’t think they typically say goodbye with a hug that lasts three whole minutes. With nuzzling! There was nuzzling, Blaine, I don’t care what you say. Aaron definitely nuzzled a little and maybe even sniffed Nate’s hair.” 

Okay, so Nathan is definitely blushing by the time Papa finishes his victory speech, and afterward they spend a good portion of the rest of the evening listening to Nathan explain just how dreamy and perfect Aaron is. They coo and ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks and complain dramatically about how their little boy is growing up, but then they cut it out and decide to help him figure out how to ask Aaron out. 

* * *

It’s the following Monday and Kurt is standing in the middle of the living room, trying to conjure up an image of how he wants it to look when he redecorates it. He only gets as far as deciding to change out the drapes for something lighter when Nathan and Ellie walk in. 

“Hey kiddos, how was school?” Ellie dumps her backpack unceremoniously on her designated hook just inside the door and bee-lines for the kitchen, shouting that school was good and she got an A on her math test. 

Nate however misses his backpack hook three times before he finally gets it and toes his shoes off distractedly. He practically floats into the living room and it takes everything in Kurt to suppress his smile at his son’s dreamy expression. 

“You seem happy.” Nate finally seems to register Kurt’s presence and his face breaks out into the biggest smile. He looks so much like Blaine when he smiles like that, it’s uncanny. 

“I am happy. Really, really happy,” he says as he flops onto the couch. Kurt turns and gestures impatiently for him to elaborate.

Nathan looks down at his lap for a second, gathering himself, before he declares, “Aaron and I have a date for this weekend. He said yes. I asked him out and he said yes!” 

“Ahh! That’s wonderful, sweetie!” Kurt hugs Nathan and Nathan tucks his face into his Papa’s shoulder. 

Ellie pokes her head around the doorframe from the kitchen with a mouth full of some unidentifiable food and mumbles, “Goo’ goin’ bro! Use protection!” 

Kurt and Nathan both gape at her and blush. That is another conversation they are going to have to have again, for sure, and very soon.


End file.
